Nineteen Kisses
by Tigra-Bengal
Summary: The story of nineteen kisses between the general and an orphan. Not told in order. A drabble between Sebastian Monroe and my OC Allie.


Surprise Kiss-

I was walking through the trees, two dead rabbits slung over my shoulder. I hoped Charlie had gotten something as well. Two rabbits wouldn't be enough for the group.

Suddenly a hand caught my wrist and yanked me to the side. Before I could scream a hand clapped over my mouth and I was inner back against a tree. Bright blue eyes snapping with mischief and a smirk greeted me. I sighed rolling my eyes. He chuckled and lowered his hand. He pressed a quick kiss to my lips then darted off into the trees. I shook my head. I would never understand the antics of Sebastian Monroe.

French Kiss-

I stormed out of the cabin. My blood was burning and I had to take several deep breaths not to scream. I was going to kill Rachel Matheson if she didn't stop biting at Bass and me. The door opened and a second later I felt arms go around my waist. I relaxed into Bass and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You alright?" he asked softly.

"Rachel will never understand us and I'm this close to killing her," I muttered. Bass chuckled lightly in my ear.

"I would love to see you take on Rachel. She might be crazy but you have more fire," he said. I smiled and turned around in his arms. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rachel peeking through the window. A slow smirk crawled over my face and I slipped my hands into his curly hair. I leaned up on my toes and pressed my lips to his. Bass immediately sank into me. It was long and hot and perfect. Our tongues rubbed together and Bass let out a groan.

We finally pulled away breathing heavily and Bass' hands were tight on my hips. I glanced at Rachel and gave her a smirk.

Open Mouthed Kiss-

Bass' POV  
I was lying awake next to Allie. I hadn't been able to sleep, too restless, but I didn't want to get up and wake Allie. Her hand rested lightly on my chest and I turned my head to gaze at her. She was so beautiful and I wasn't sure how I could love someone this much.

Suddenly Allie twitched and her face contorted. She let out a soft whimper and then her eyes jerked open. They flicked around nervously finally resting on me. She let out a breath and relaxed.

"Nightmare?" I whispered turning onto my side. I brushed some hair from her face gently stroking her cheek. She nodded and nestled closer to me. I smiled at her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. It was quick but affectionate and full of love. She looked up at me her eyes warm. She curled into me and we both fell back asleep.

Neck Kiss-

Bass' POV

I sat in front of the fire next to Miles and Rachel who were sleeping on the floor and Charlie, Conner and Gramps were in the other room. Suddenly arms wrapped around my shoulders. I smiled as soft kisses were pressed into my neck. Allie nibbled along my throat and then sucked hard. I jumped a bit as arousal flared through me. I glanced to the side. There was nowhere private we could go and if Miles or Rachel woke up.

Allie's hands slid down my chest as she worked on sucking a hickey into my skin. I clapped a hand to my mouth to muffle my moan. She licked the spot right under my jaw and I hissed in pleasure. Before I could tell her this was a bad idea she swung around and slid her legs over me. I quickly snaked my hands under her shirt smoothing across the warm expanse of her back. She smiled down at me before descending on the tuber side of my neck. She kissed and sucked and nibbled and even bit down at one point. I bucked beneath her and she chuckled lightly.

"This is a terrible idea," I muttered. She pulled back slightly with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I know," she whispered.

Hand Kiss-

I stepped into Bass' room. He was still recovering from being whipped and lay on his stomach. I winced as I saw the wounds and set down the bowl of water I had brought. I knelt down carefully and dipped a rag into the water.

"Hey," I murmured. He gave me a pained look as I started to wash the injuries. Once I had I moved the bowl away and laid down next to him.

"I don't deserve you," he murmured. I smiled warmly at him.

"Probably not," I teased. He chuckled lightly and I slipped my hands into his. I kissed each of his fingertips then pressed a light kiss to his palm. He sighed.

"I guess kissing it better really does work," he murmured. I laughed.

Cheek Kiss-

Bass' POV

New Vegas was just as gritty as I remembered. I hated the fact that I was here again, that I would have to fight. Allie hadn't seen me like this and I didn't want her too.

Her warm hand slipped into mine and I looked down at her.

"I'm going to go talk to Gould. I'll be back in a bit," I told her. She nodded and I leaned down to press a whiskery kiss to her cheek. She leaned into me and I touched her shoulder briefly before heading off.

Small Kiss-

Bass' POV

I sat rubbing my temples. A headache had been building for the past few hours. I scrubbed a hand through my hair wondering if I should just lie down for a while. Allie stepped into the room moving quietly for which I was grateful for. She sat down beside me and ran her fingers through my hair. I leaned into her touch.

"You should rest," she told me softly, "It'll help with the headache." I nodded and laid down. She stroked my hair for a few moments before blowing out the candle. The only light was coming through the slats over the window and I felt better already. Allie dropped a small kiss to my temple before quietly slipping from the room.

Butterfly Kiss-

I lay on the grass enjoying the moonlight and cool breeze. I needed to be away from the cabin, away from the stuffy air. Bass walked up and dropped beside me with a loaf of bread. He handed me a piece and we ate in companionable silence for a few minutes. Suddenly Bass rolled over and wrapped an arm around my waist. He tugged me in close and I felt his eyelashes flutter against my cheek. I let out a small giggle.

"Are you giving me butterfly kisses?" I asked.

"Are you complaining?" he replied. I giggled again as he continued across my cheek and up my temple. It tickled but I enjoyed the sheer pleasure of being close to him.

Long Kiss-

Bass' POV

The morning was cool but bright. It was the first time I'd gotten to be alone with Allie in weeks. We were hunting but I definitely had other plans.

"Allie," I said. She stopped and looked at me, brunette hair falling into her eyes. I smiled and walked over to her. I gently pulled the bow from her hands and tugged her quiver over her head.

"What are you doing?" she asked amusement in her tone. Before another word passed her lips I was kissing them. She sighed and her arms came up to my neck. I dropped my sword and slid my arms around her waist. It felt so good just to kiss her.

We kissed for a long time eventually sinking to the ground. I pressed myself over her and we both melted into long kisses and short kisses, needy, hot, wonderful kisses. Our hands roamed over each other and I felt warmth simmering below my skin.

"Man I've missed this," I said breathlessly after what felt like hours. Allie smiled at me.

"I think we've been kissing for thirty minutes. That must be a record," she replied just as breathlessly. I leaned down kissing her again and never wanted to stop.

First Kiss-  
I stepped onto Monroe's office. It was dim, only a few candles lit. Monroe was sitting at his desk his face pale and drawn. He looked like he'd been crying.

"Hey," I greeted softly. He looked up rubbing a hand down his face.

"Allie, now isn't the time," he muttered. My own face was wet with tears and I wiped them away.

"He was my friend too," I said. Nathan had been my only friend here and rebels had killed him. I approached Monroe and knelt beside his chair.

"He was my best, the last guy I actually trusted here," he mumbled. I touched his hand. I hated to say that I was beginning to feel for Monroe, seeing past the monster and into the man that was still there. I suddenly stood and sat on his lap. Monroe looked startled but I just wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He sort of sagged into me and we were holding each other. We sat that way for a long time taking comfort from each other.

Monroe pulled back a bit and I looked down at him. His blue eyes were bright from unshed tears. I reached up my fingers touching his jaw. I felt him shiver and realized how long it must have been since anyone had touched him like this.

Without thinking I kissed him. It wasn't perfect. Our noses bumped each other. He was surprised so our lips hit each others a bit painfully. I pulled back after a brief moment staring at him. It hadn't been magical or electrifying. It had just been a press of lips, warm and chapped. He stared at me for a long moment before I scrambled off his lap and slipped from the room.

Noisy Kiss-

Bass' POV

I was angry. Angrier than I'd been in a while. Allie had thrown herself headfirst into danger, had nearly gotten herself killed. I was furious with her.

Speaking of which, Allie came up to me. She was quiet and I could tell she knew she was in trouble. She had an apologetic look on her face and gently touched my shoulder. I twisted and grabbed her. I pinned her back against the tree and yanked her arms above her head. I pinned them to the tree. I remembered the first time I had pinned her back and how scared she had looked. She wasn't afraid now. In fact her eyes were glowing even though she tried to remain contrite.

"Do you know how stupid that was?" I demanded. She nodded.

"See, I don't think you do," I muttered before crashing our lips together. She let out a soft sound but arched into me. The kiss was messy, sloppy and wet. Our panting filled the air along with the slick sounds of our lips sliding against each others. When I finally pulled away both of our mouths were wet with saliva and we were breathing hard.

"I like your method of teaching," she panted. I smirked at her tightening my grip around her wrists. She let out a mewl arching into me again.

"Punishment will come," I murmured in her ear before letting her go and sweeping off.

Later I saw light bruises around her wrists. At first I felt a bit sick that I had hurt her but then I saw her face as she brushed her fingers across the bruises. Her eyes were bright and she smiled at the bruises. I wondered, not for the first time, what wonderful thing I'd done to get Allie.

Eskimo Kiss-

I sat on my bed in Monroe Manor reading. Sunlight streamed in through the window. It was a soft sort of day, lazy and wonderful.

The door opened and Sebastian walked in. He looked tired as he tugged off his jacket. He yanked his shirt off then jumped onto the bed. I giggled as crawled up to me and started wrapping around me like a human octopus. I dropped the book on my nightstand and looked down at him with a warm smile.

"You are a big fuzzy kitten," I told him with a giggle. He wrinkled his nose at me and I brushed my own nose against his. He looked a bit startled as I gave him another Eskimo kiss.

"If I'm a fuzzy kitten then you're a big cuddly puppy," he told me. I laughed and we settled in for a long cuddle.

Shy Kiss-

I avoided Monroe after kissing him for a week. He kept seeking me out but I always managed to be one step ahead of him.

I couldn't run forever though. He finally managed to catch me one day in the gardens. He leaned against the door blocking my exit.

"I think we should talk," he told me. I blushed rubbing at the back of my neck. He came up to me and I tried to think of what to say. I opened my mouth but no words came out. My jaw clicked shut again and I swallowed thickly as his hand came to my face. Before I could process what happened, he pressed a soft, shy kiss to my lips. He slipped back putting several feet of space between us.

…

Two days later, we passed each other in the hall. He nodded at me but was surprised when I stopped him. I grabbed his shirt and leaned up to peck his lips. I quickly walked away blushing.

…

Four days later he surprised me with a shy kiss outside his office.

…  
The next day I caught him unawares right before bed.

These shy, quick kisses kept going on, each one sweet and tender and everything I'd ever wanted. We were still learning about each other, still trying to figure out what this was.

But it was wonderful.

Spiderman Kiss-

Bass' POV

I climbed up the tree to grab some apples. It was great that we found this little orchard. Most of the trees were wild and untamed but a few of them still bore fruit.

"Please be careful," Allie called. I smiled as I crawled back down with an armful of apples. I hooked my legs over a branch and let myself fall. Allie let out a gasp and then punched my shoulder when I grinned at her upside down. I dropped the apple into the basket she was carrying she set it down on the ground.

"You're a child," she told me crossing her arms. Amusement danced in her eyes.

"I'm Spiderman," I replied. She chuckled.

"I thought you were Batman. Get your stories straight," she teased. I laughed and reached for her. She stepped closer with a smirk.

"Come on, be my Mary Jane," I pleaded mischievously.

"I'm not gong to kiss you while you hang upside down," she replied with an eye roll. I pouted although the blood was rushing to my head uncomfortably. She let out a sigh and eyed me for a moment before grinning and stepping closer. I closed my eyes as she touched my face. Her lips met mine and she kissed me deeply.

She pulled back after a long moment and we both smiled.

Just before the branch cracked and I fell from the tree.

Slow Kiss-

Bass' POV

I sat next to Allie in front of the fire. The grass was cool beneath us and Rachel and Miles were whispering across the fire from us. Allie looped her arm through mine and rested her head on my shoulder. I pressed my cheek against her hair enjoying her warmth.

Rachel and Miles suddenly stood and I kept my gaze on the fire as they snuck into the woods. I rolled my eyes as Allie lifted her head.

"They aren't even trying to hide," she murmured. I chuckled and leaned back pressing my palms into the dirt. Allie looked over her shoulder at me, a curious glint in her eyes.

"I want to try something," she suddenly told me.

"Ok," I replied slowly. She moved, throwing a leg over my lap and sitting down slowly.

"Keep your hands on the grass," she murmured. Her hands slipped over my shoulders and I leaned up trying to catch her lips. She pulled back teasingly and I huffed leaning back down. She stroked my shoulders then moved up to my neck then my jaw. I was shivering against her. I was weak for her. She didn't even need to kiss me to have me falling apart at her fingertips.

She finally pressed her lips to mine but kept it light, simple, sweet pressure. Quick little kisses that had me straining for more. She nipped at my lips and jaw until I groaned.

"Please let me touch you," I practically begged.

"Nothing's stopping you from touching me," she said and I felt a moment of joy, "Except I'll stop if you do." I let out another groan and she grinned at me before pressing our lips back together. This time she went deeper pressing more firmly and licking at my lips. I pressed closer but Allie kept it slow, agonizingly slow. It was hot and suddenly she was pushing me down onto my back. She followed continuing that slow kiss and a slow grind. I gasped and clutched at her hips. She froze and pulled back.

"Guess, you aren't very good at following orders Sebastian," she breathed before sliding off me. I stared up at the sky breathing heavily and admitting that maybe I liked Allie being in control.

Forehead Kiss-

I stumbled along, exhausted from a day of fighting and running and walking. Bass' men walked around me. They were loyal to him, in a way the militia hadn't been. He took care of them, really showed that he cared about each guy. I tried to as well and I knew they were loyal to me for it.

"Miss?" one of the guys asked, "Are you alright?" I wiped the sweat from my forehead and nodded.

"I'm fine, just tired," I told him brushing it off.

"General Monroe," he called. I sighed as we all stopped and Bass walked over to me. He pressed his hand to my forehead.

"You've got a fever," he murmured.

"I'm fine," I told him.

"Set up camp," he called, "We're staying here for the night." I sighed as everyone broke up to set up camp. Bass touched my hair looking down at me.

"You should've told me you weren't feeling well," he said gently. I shrugged.

"It's not serious," I told him.

"Not yet but you could get sick if you push yourself too hard," he replied. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead before pulling me towards a bed.

Chin Kiss-

Bass' POV

I was sitting the cabin stoking the fire when the door slammed open. I jumped up and turned with my gun raised. I relaxed when I saw Allie but tensed again when I saw the anger on her face.

"I hate her," she snapped before rushing up the stairs. I threw my stick into the fire and hurried up after her.

"Allie, what happened?" I asked stepping into her room. She paced angrily for a moment before shutting her door hard and shoving me against it. Her thumb hooked under my chin and she nipped at my throat hard. I bucked against her in surprise and a hot flash of arousal. Allie didn't take charge like this often but man I loved it when she did. She suckled along my throat and began sucking hickeys into my neck. Her thumbs dug into the soft underside of my chin sending a skittering of pain down my spine that I couldn't help but crave. Suddenly she pulled back yanking me with her. She shoved me hard onto the bed and crawled over me. She was frenzied and almost wild. I had never seen her like this before.

The next morning I stumbled downstairs covered in scratches and bruises and hickeys. Rachel's eyes widened as she saw me but it wasn't until Allie came down and shot her a triumphant smirk that I understood last night.

Shoulder Kiss-

I sat against a tree watching Bass walk around camp. He was visiting his men and I loved seeing him like this as a leader.

He finally walked over to me and nudged me up so he could slide behind me. I nestled between his long legs and leaned back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I like you like this," I told him.

"Like what?"

"In charge," I replied and he laughed.

"Really, you like me barking orders and being a leader?" he asked. I nodded.

"I love it. I love watching you lead men," I said with a smile, "It turns me on." He tugged down the sleeve of my shirt and I shivered as his beard scratched my skin.

"Well then, I'll just have to keep that in mind," he replied dropping a light kiss on my shoulder.

Stomach Kiss-

Bass' POV

I walked into the cabin and up the stairs to mine and Allie's room. I pushed open the door and found Allie. Her eyes widened and she quickly shoved her shirt down. I got a glimpse of her smooth stomach but it was hurriedly covered.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked shutting the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she replied, her voice too high. I arched an eyebrow at her and tossed my sword to the side.

"I don't believe you. What's wrong?" I asked. She sucked in a breath then turned away.

"Have you noticed that… ever since the last attack, ever since I got hurt, we haven't had sex?" she asked suddenly. My brow furrowed in confusion.

"I mean, a bit yeah but there's more to our relationship then just sex," I told her. She sniffled.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked going to her. I touched her shoulders running my hands down her arms. She let out a huge breath and turned slowly. She was playing with the hem of her tee shirt.

"I'm…" she hesitated and rubbed away a tear, "I'm ugly." I stared at her in stunned confusion for a long moment before running a hand through my hair.

"Allie, how can you think that? You're the most beautiful woman in the world," I told her pulling her in for a hug. I felt her shaking her head. She pushed back and her hands trembled as she reached for the bottom of her shirt. Slowly she pulled it up and I saw the reason we hadn't had sex since she got hurt.

A jagged scar crossed over her belly. It was puckered and still a bit raw. It stretched from rib to rib and even cut through the top of her belly button.

I reached out and tugged her shirt gently over her head. Her cheeks were damp and I smoothed the tears away. I pressed a soft kiss to her lips then slowly knelt down. Allie let out a quiet ragged gasp.

"Allie," she looked down at me as I ran my hands up her legs, "You are the most beautiful, amazing woman I've ever met." She let out a sob as I began to mouth at the scar. I kissed her stomach and felt her hand fall to my hair. I kissed every inch of the scar until her legs suddenly gave out. I caught her before she could crack her knees on the hard floor. She cried for a moment into my shoulder. I stroked her hair back and kissed her hairline.

"Scars aren't ugly Allie. They show that you're stronger than what tried to hurt you."


End file.
